Organizations such as insurance companies and others have the task of investigating auto accidents to resolve property and injury claims. Some vehicles involved in accidents will have data from an event data recorder (EDR), also known as a “black box”. While black box data may be useful in determining the circumstances surrounding a vehicle accident, it can be a costly and time consuming process to obtain such data and analyze the same. For example, an investigator, claims adjuster, insurance company or other entity may need to travel to a vehicle-site to obtain the data. Even if data is obtained, its use may not be suitable for certain purposes. Insurance companies and others need to appropriately allocate resources in the investigation of accidents, and accordingly, the appropriateness of black box data in evaluating an accident may or not be justified based on a wide variety of circumstances.